Blossom goes BERSERK!
by Kitty17243
Summary: Blossom wakes up in a ware house & see's an old "friend" What does she have in store for blossom? read to find out! i will add more chapters!
1. Blossom goes Berserk!

Blossom woke up to another sunny day in the city of town's ville!

Blossom was in high school & also was very beautiful!

She quickly got dressed & started walking to school her sisters where sleeping in & she didn't want to wake them { suckers ha-ha! } As blossom was approaching the high school she noticed a girl with crazy red hair starring right at her..Blossom smiled & said hello. The girl looked SO familiar why couldn't she remember.. "BUZERK!" Blossom shouted when she figured out who it was. Blossom ran away as fast as she could and Buzerk followed..

Blossom didn't care that she was missing school she ran for her LIFE!

Buzerk tripped blossom and before blossom knew it she was knocked out. Blossom woke up to find herself in a old ware house with no windows just hard old creaky floor with her hands and feet tied!

"HELP"! blossom shouted but it came out very weak. Buzerk came out from the shadows. Blossom..She said with an evil grin. "So nice of you to join me". "You will never get away with this!" blossom shouted. "Now what is it you are exactly trying to bet away with?" "Bitch'! Buzerk shouted "You're so stupid!" You havn't got a clue"!

"i've captured you so I can ruin your life!" Blossom then noticed Buzerk Was wearing her clothes! Blossom screamed "you ca-can-can't d-d-do this" she was in shock. Buzerk flat ironed her hair & with a blink of an eye looked just like blossom! "now if you excuse me I have some life ruining to cause!" Buzerk had turned the TV on so blossom could watch the daily news of what Buzerk was doing. Blossom felt so tired she let herself fall asleep.

MEAN WHILE AT POKEY OAKS HIGH SCOOL!

Buzerk walked into Blossom's science class. " " the teacher said. "You're 2 hours late."

"SO WHAT DONKEY FACE?" Everyone was starring at "blossom" The teacher looked like she was going to faint.

In all of blossom's classes "blossom" continued to fail tests flirt with every guy...cuss at teachers so on & so on..

Bubbles had been walking down the hall when she noticed blossom wasn't smiling.. "blossom.." bubbles said quietly.

"WHAT"? "blossom" shouted. "Are u ok"? "I'M FINE BOOGER BREATH NOW GET LOST" Bubbles felt like crying..

Bubbles ran out of school & saw the old ware house she knew it was a quite place where she could cry,She opened the doors and saw blossom asleep on the floor. "BLOSSOM!" bubbles shouted. Blossom woke up & was over joyed to see her sister to her rescue! :D Bubbles quickly untied blossom & blossom explained to her sister what happened. Blossom had alot of apologizing to do.. "Haha that stupid fool".. A voice smirked from a corner of the hallway.

SOOO... did you guys like it/? its my first soo.. be nice! love yall'! i'll add more chapters!


	2. the return of Berserk

Blossom was finishing up her lunch when bubbles walked in with exciting news! "GUESS WHAT'! she shouted. "What"? blossom answered with no interest. "I made us all hotdogs!" Blossom looked at her sister with a look that says you are stupid. & i don't care. Blossom replied: "Um i'm full.." Bubbles shoved a hotdog down blossoms throat. "LIKE IT?" DO YA' HUH? HUH? HUH?" Blossom slowed the hotdog & suddenly felt very sleepy. "whats in these"? Blossom faintly asked. "You know.. SLEEPING MEDICINE!" Berserk ripped off her bubbles costume & blossom shouted for help with all of her might. but it was no use When blossom awoke her first thought was 1... Only a stupid person would put sleeping powder in a hotdog & her next thought was that.. ok why i'm i upside down.. "Well well well.. who do we have here.." Berserk yelled followed by a cyco laugh that only she could do. "Get down me from here you loon!" "or i'll kick your butt!"! "you're hanging over lava I think i win.." Berserk chuckled evilly. Berserk glared evilly at blossom and with a sly smile said "So don't try anything." And she walked right out. blossom started to panic. "What am i gonna do?!"

Blossom started to feel itchy and more itchy and her face started to puff up "CRAP IM ALLERGIC TO HOTDOGS!" { she why she was never popular..} ANYWAY. Blossom started swinging side to side over the BOILING hot tom of lava! Her Allergies broke the ropes and she swung to safety.

"now, where did that son of a gun go?!" Blossom ran out the door and check her house where the professor had left on the TV it was the news reporting that the bank had been robbed and the owners had been killed and stabbed murderously! Blossom ran as fast as she could down town she saw Berserk running to where she had left blossom to check on her. Blossom jumped on her back and tackled Berserk to the ground. blossom called the police while she had Berserk pinned "BEWARE you will pay for THIS!" Blossom just laughed at her. but she was still scared of her making a THIRD attempt she just couldn't get those words out of her head.. BEWARE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" blossom shuttered in fear. As blossom was heading up the stares she noticed a TV news broadcast it said "WARNING A CONVICT THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF BERSERK HAS ESCAPED!" blossom screamed when she heard a load pounding at the door.

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! XOXO 3


	3. A giant cone of revenge!

Blossom was working at the MrSprinkles ice cream shop, one afternoon she had been working this job for 3 years!

She had just given' the "last" costumer her rocky road cone. Blossom was checking her phone when a costumer came. "Hello I'll take one big cone of REVENGE"! Said the costumer Blossom looked up & saw berserk! Berserk punched her right in the skull blossom tried to fight back but her skull hurt to badly to fight.

BERSERKS POV!

I looked at the thing { blossom } I had captured damn she was so pretty... SO UNFAIR!

She got ALL the looks and I got the CRAZY! uh oh shes waking up..

"good morning stupid" Berserk said evilly. "Brick will be watching you today to make sure you NEVER EVER ESCAPE!" "& bother sweet talking him hes under mind control." "bye-bye blossom"! Blossom was still half asleep all she heard was "blah blah brick blah blah mind control blah blah blah Berserks a freak kill me blah!

Brick walked in.. "hello prisoner" he said. "Brick help me" "no can do blossom"

"brick i want you to help me" "NO!" brick yelled.

Blossom was starting to cry.. "Brick"... she said in-between tears "I need you.."

Brick stuttered "B-b-b-lossom i ca-ca-n't...

Now blossom was sobbing her skull ached from the punch she had endured from Berserk

"BRICK!" she yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN" "& I LOVE YOU"!

Brick set blossom free.. "I love you too"..

Blossom managed to smile although the pain of her skull was unbearable.. Berserk was put in military lockdown hmm.. or was she.. HEHE

R&R XOXO


End file.
